Only Hope
by FutureSlayer
Summary: Buffy realizes that Spike is her Only Hope.Time line is around the 6th season, before the musical. Post "Afterlife". *'s indicate song lyrics.


Title: Only Hope  
Author: FutureSlayer  
Raiting: PG  
Disclaimer: Lyrics from Mandy Moore's "Only Hope", Buffy and all it's characters belong to Joss Whedon, their not mine so don't sue.  
Feedback: You know the drill, feed me back! :)  
Distribution: Ask first  
Summery: Buffy realizes that Spike is her Only Hope.Time line is around the 6th season, before the musical. Post "Afterlife". *'s indicate song lyrics.  
~  
*There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infanite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again*  
~  
  
Buffy sat at her table, alone, at The Bronze, watching Tara and Willow slow dance together out on the dance floor. A few feet away Xander and Anya mimicked the other two, accompinied by other random couples dancing to the slow tune of the song. It was time's like these that Buffy felt trueley alone. Especially now, after being brought back from the afterlife. Her friends were completley innocent to what they had done, they had thought they saved her, and she could never tell them otherwise. She could never let them know they had pulled her out of heavan.  
~  
*So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray,  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now your my only hope*  
~  
  
Lost in her own thought, the slayer didn't notice that Spike had sat down at the table, in a seat farthest from her own. It wasn't until he coughed that she realized that she had company.  
  
"Spike" Buffy stated, shocked, yet not suprised that he would be the one to site down. It was weird that she felt like she could trust him, even enough to tell him where she had been. She had told HIM of all people, and still hid it from her friends. Something about him had changed, maybe the fact that he had kept his promise, even when she was gone.  
~  
*Sing to me the song of the stars  
of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
when it seems like my dreams   
are so far  
sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again*  
~  
  
"Hi Buffy" Spike murmered a greeting, using her name instead of his usual Slayer. It seemed nowadays he recognized her more as a person than his enemy. She knew that he thought he loved her. But she wouldn't let herself find out for sure. She could never be with another vampire, especially Spike. Too much pain was not a good thing.  
  
"I'm all out of cash, so what do you want?" she snapped back, almost trying to pick a fight, just because fighting with Spike was fun.  
  
"I don't need money. I did want to ask you something but nevermind" he replied, not in the mood for febiale banter.   
  
"What were you gonna ask??" Buffy questioned, growing curious. When your the slayer it was pretty much either be really nosey or be really dead.  
  
"I said nevermind, Slayer" Spike said returning to his usual calling of her.   
"I dont know why I even bothered thinking you would like to dance" he continued, seemingly unaware of the fact he had just spilled what he had wanted in the first place. He began to stand, about to walk off when Buffy grabbed his hand.  
~  
*So I lay my head back down  
and I lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours I pray to be only yours  
I know now your my only hope*  
~  
She began to pull him towards the dance floor, enjoying the shock and surprise that spread across his face. When she wrapped her hands around his neck and began to dance close to him, it only took him a minute to react and dance along with her. He was clumsey and nervous at first but soon feel into the rythem in time with the music and Buffy.  
~  
*I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your sympthony singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs,  
I'm giving you my life  
  
So I lay my head back down,  
and I lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours I pray to be only yours   
I know now your my only hope*  
~  
The song ended, and the system kicked out another differant faster song, but Buffy didn't let Spike go, only continued to slow dance with him. When Buffy's friends approched, Spike lossened his hold on her, but she still hung on tight, to Spike's inital surprise and happiness.   
  
Buffy finally did let go, when Willow began tugging her away from Spike, but she first leaned up to give him a kiss on the lips, short yet sweet. When Buffy dissapeared with her friends, Spike practicly skipped home to his crypt.   
  
END 


End file.
